NFT World Cup 2014
The NFT World Cup is a event that happens every two years and is available for every NFT Association member and has been around since 2010. This is for every Football team. History Hosts *2010- Alazakania *2012- Rank Town *2014- Fireen *2016- Vanobrasia Winners *2010- Alazakania *2012- Austrar Islands *2014- ??? *2016- ??? Awards *'3rd Place (100pts)' - Democratic Republic Of Bir Tawil Football Association *'4th Place (50pts)' - Kingdom Of Korea FA *'2nd Place (150pts)' - ??? *'1st Place (200pts)' - ??? Matches Group A *'Matchday 1 27th March' *Austrar 3-3 Vanconder - 17:00 *Democratic Republic of Bir Tawil 4-1 Republic Of Arran - 17:00 *'Matchday 2 27th March' *Republic Of Arran 0-2 Austrar - 19:00 *Vanconder 2-1 Democratic Republic of Bir Tawil - 20:00 *'Matchday 3 28th March' *Vanconder 1-2 Republic Of Arran - 18:00 *Austrar 2-2 Democratic Republic of Bir Tawil - 18:00 *'Matchday 4 29th March' *Democratic Republic Of Bir Tawil 3-3 Republic Of Arran - 13:50 *Austrar Islands 4-1 Vanconder - 15:00 *'Matchday 5 29th March' *Republic Of Arran 0-3 Austrar Islands - 17:00 *DR Bir Tawil 1=1 Vanconder - 17:15 Group B *'Matchday 1 27 March' *Shetland 1-1 Orkney - 19:00 *Alakazania 2-2 Taipan - 17:00 *'Matchday 2 27th March' *Taipan 1-7 Shetland - 13:00 *Orkney 1-1 Alakazania - 15:00 *'Matchday 3 28th March' *Shetland 4-2 Alazakania - 18:00 *Taipan 1-6 Orkney - 18:00 *'Matchday 4 29th March' *Shetland 2-0 Orkney - 13:30 *Alakazania 2-1 Taipan - 13:00 Group C *'Matchday 1 27 March' *Fireen 2-0 Serva - 19:00 *Deldradia 8-0 Kingdom Of China - 17:00 *'Matchday 2 27 March' *Kingdom Of China 0-5 Fireen - 13:00 *Serva 1-1 Deldradia - 15:00 *'Matchday 3 28 March' *Fireen 4-0 Deldradia *Kingdom Of China 0-2 Serva *'Matchday 4 29 March' *Fireen 4-0 Serva - 14:00 *Deldradia 1-0 Kingdom Of China - 13:00 Group D *'Matchday 1 27 March' *Viadalvia 5-2 BakerLand *Alforr 1-1 Afondale *Kingdom Of Korea 1-0 Kaig *St.Loebas 0-4 Vanobrasia *'Matchday 2 28 March' *Afondale 1-1 Viadalvia *Alforr 2-0 BakerLand *Kingdom Of Korea 0-0 Vanobrasia *Kaig 7-0 St Loebas *'Matchday 3 29 March' *Viadalvia 5-0 Bakerland *Alforr 1-1 Afondale *Kingdom Of Korea 0-3 Kaig Round 2 Draw *'Results' *Vanobrasia vs Austrar *Viadalvia vs Orkney *Kingdom Of Korea vs Alforr *Shetland Islands vs DR Bir Tawil *Fireen vs Deldradia *Zachodnoslavija vs Afondale Round 2 Matches *'Matchday 6' March 30th 2014 *Vanobrasia 1-2 Austrar - 16:10 *Viadalvia 1-1p Orkney - 16:45 *Kingdom Of Korea 1-0 Alforr - 16:45 *Shetland Islands 1-1P DR Bir Tawil - 17:00 *Fireen 4-1 Deldradia - 17:00 *Zachodnoslavija 2-1 Afondale - 19:00 Quarter Finals *'March 31st 2014' *Austrar Islands 2-1 Orkney - 18:40 *Kingdom Of Korea 0-2 DR Bir Tawil - 18:40 *Fireen P1-1 Zachodnoslavija - 20:00 Group Stage 2 Matches *'April 1st' *DR Bir Tawil 1-2 Austrar Islands - 18:50 *Austrar Islands 3-3 Fireen - 19:15 *Fireen 2-0 DR Bir Tawil - 19:40 *'April 3rd' *DR Bir Tawil 1-1 Austrar Islands - 15:00 *Austrar Islands 0-1 Fireen - 15:30 *Fireen 1-1 DR Bir Tawil - 16:00 Final FINAL 2014 FIREEN VS AUSTRAR ISLANDS - APRIL 5TH 2014 Promos